El beso que nunca olvidaré
by Lachicaenllamas2
Summary: En la Grecia Homérica, tras la violación de un juramento hecho por los príncipes aqueos, la guerra más intensa, famosa y redactada por millones de poetas, la guerra que solo una persona era capaz de ganar gracias a su prodigioso intelecto, la guerra que surgió por el rapto de la reina de Esparta, Himeko, a manos del príncipe troyano Souma. Solo la reina de Ítaca podía ganarla.


**(Reparto: Helena=Himeko, Odiseo(Ulises)= Chikane, Paris= Souma)(Historia basada en el libro _Odiseo_ de V.M. Mamfredi) **

** Odisea**

_El beso que nunca olvidaré_

* * *

><p>Al atardecer, después de haber vencido en la batalla y derrotar a espada y lanza a decenas de troyanos, me adueñé de uno de los cuerpos inertes y lo despojé de su armadura troyana, cambiándola por la mía, y así, aparentar ser uno de ellos. Mi objetivo era claro. Adentrarme en la gran ciudad de Troya, averiguar sus secretos, sus fuerzas para luchar y sus debilidades. Pero sobretodo, para encontrar una forma de detener la extensa guerra que se había formado, hace ya nueve años.<p>

Después de dejar mis armas y mi armadura en un lugar seguro, me acerqué a la arena en la que anteriormente había surgido la batalla, como las otras tantas que luchamos en esta guerra, y empecé a cojear hasta la puertas Esceas, que permanecían abiertas, para poder recoger los cuerpos sin vida de los guerreros que habían protegido fielmente a su ciudad. Padres de hijos jóvenes, a los que ya nunca podrían ver crecer; hijos de padres orgullosos, que ahora tendrían que ver como arden en la pira antes que ellos; hermanos de hermanos, a los que no podrían volver a abrazar… Ese es uno de los horrores de la guerra, dejar partir a un ser querido, aun a sabiendas de la probabilidad de no volver a verlo.

Unos troyanos que ejercían esa labor, me vieron, y empezaron a correr para socorrerme y ayudarme a entrar en los poderosos muros de la ciudad. Una vez dentro, con las puertas Esceas cerradas a mi espalda, y con la noche en su plenitud, me dejé arrastrar un poco por las calles de la ciudad, quejándome de mis falsas heridas y buscando un lugar apartado de miradas curiosas que me pudiesen delatar. Finalmente encontré una estrecha y oscura calle en la que poder dejar de arrastrarme, y empezar a correr y explorar la ciudad.

Todo era ahora silencio, los troyanos buscaban en el sueño un descanso a sus penas y lutos cotidianos. Su vida debía de ser un tormento permanente. Nosotros éramos tan solo guerreros, acostumbrados a causar y a recibir la muerte; ellos eran una comunidad de familias con esposas, maridos, prometidos, hijos e hijas, padres: el dolor se veía multiplicado en desmesura dentro del recinto amurallado como el eco de el grito entre paredes de un valle rocoso. Miré a la sagrada Ilión durante unos largos, interminables instantes, espléndida con sus torres y murallas, sus palacios y santuarios, sus casas en terrazas que descendían hasta el valle exterior y las empalizadas, los altares, las estelas pintadas y esculpidas en memoria de antiguos reyes y héroes, pináculos y manchones. Pensé que un día venceríamos y que todo aquello sería nuestro botín, pero no conseguí sentir ninguna alegría en el corazón porque en aquel momento casi era parte de la visión hechizadora.

Sin hacer ruido proseguí con mi andar hasta toparme en frente de un santuario, de grandes dimensiones, apartado de las calles principales, colocado en lo alto y oscura elevación de tierra, que me permitía ver arder las piras en nuestro campamento y las de Troya. Me adentré sigiloso en el santuario libre de guardias, para apreciar la construcción y cerciorarme, de que se trataba del santuario de Atenea, ¡mi diosa!. Aquella estatua que se erguía en lo alto del podio, resplandecía con la luz de la luna que entraba por la apertura del techo, permitiendo a los humos de incienso y a las antorchas ascender hacia el cielo. Esa estatua no era como otras que había contemplado anteriormente, estaba hecha de un material distinto al mármol, ere blanca pero no llegando a ser del todo blanco, tenía destellos cristalinos, brillaba y resplandecía poder. Lo que sí pude apreciar era que tenía ojos de esmeraldas. Tan vivos eran esos ojos, que parecía como si la diosa estuviera viéndome de nuevo, en una replica de lo que debía ser su imagen, ya que nunca nadie la ha visto, ningún mortal, ni siquiera a la mujer que la llama y la adora, yo.

De repente, una mano se posa en mi hombro, me volví de golpe con la espada adelantada para matar. El bronce se detuvo a escasísima distancia de un cuello de divina perfección, blanco y purísimo, de un rostro del que solo podían enorgullecerse las diosas del Olimpo: ¡Himeko! Mi espada temblaba en la mano como vibraba mi corazón en el pecho el día en que ella estaba a punto de elegir a la persona que compartiría el resto de su vida, en la lejana Esparta.

- Chikane - dijo-. La guerrera que se hace pasar por hombre en las batallas, la guerrera que primero cojeaba y luego corría como una joven cabra, saltando de un punto a otro del recinto amurallado, no podías der otra más que tu.

- ¿Qué pretendes decir?- pregunté.

Un grito suyo y estaría muerta. Pero mi mano ahora había ya titubeado y no podía matarla. Y sin embargo esa habría sido una manera de poner fin a la guerra. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Ella pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué ha dudado tu mano? ¿Por qué no has dado muerte a la perra que se entregó a un visitante nunca visto con anterioridad, que traicionó al marido que ella misma había elegido? Se habría acabado la batalla y habrías vuelto con Penélope.

Yo temblaba y jadeaba por la emoción que agitaba mi corazón y cerraba el paso a las palabras.

- Sígueme- añadió, y se volvió dándome la espalda.

Fui detrás de ella, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Himeko, hermosa como una flor púrpura, el tormento de toda una ciudad sacrificada a su belleza; la muerte de millares de jóvenes en el sangriento campo de batalla no la habían marcado en absoluto; el cuerpo sinuoso, sublime, contoneante bajo el fino vestido, casi transparente; los cabellos que centelleaban dorados a la luz de la luna.

Abrió una portezuela bajo un arco y entró en un largo estrecho corredor iluminado por alguna lucerna, luego abrió otra puerta y accedió a una magnífica morada, sin duda la casa en que vivía.

- Ven- dijo de nuevo, y abrió otra puerta.

Nos encontramos en una estancia revestida de alabastro con una pileta de agua perfumada al fondo y unos frascos llenos de esencias raras.

- Lo había hecho preparar para mi- puntualizó-. Desnúdate y toma un baño. En otro tiempo las princesas se bañaban en el mar, pero ahora están las naves de los aqueos, vosotros, y deben lavarse en sus casas.

Me quité las ropas, dejé la espada y me quedé desnuda e inerte delante de ella. Himeko cogió un cuenco de plata, sacó agua de una jofaina y me la derramó por encima lavándome la sangre coagulada, el pelo, los hombros, el rostro. Me comentó;

- Mirando desde las torres, no he conseguido ver en ningún momento a mis hermanos Cástor y Polideuces. ¿Dónde están?

- No se sabe. Partieron para una expedición militar hacia septentrión. No han vuelto. Se dice que uno murió por salvar al otro. En tu ciudad son venerados como héroes inmortales.

Suspiró escondiendo el rostro mientras me hacía meterme en la bañera. Luego se sentó cerca, en el borde, y me lavó la espalda y el pecho con la esponja de mar. ¿Acaso estaba en una de las moradas del Olimpo? ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba sucediendo? Sus ojos brillaban con una luz trémula, una expresión que nadie habría podido interpretar, creada por sentimientos encontrados, y sin embargo por un momento, en esos gestos de ella, en la manera de cómo me miraba, me pareció reconocer a Penélope.

- ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo?- pregunté.

- Porque siempre lo he deseado- respondió-. ¿Recuerdas el recinto de los caballos? ¿Lo que te dije?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 15 años…<strong>

_Estaba de visita en un reino amigo, Esparta, gobernada por su rey Tindáreo y la bellísima reina aclamada por su celeste belleza. En aquel momento solo me preocupaba rendir mis respetos a los reyes y dar una buena imagen de mi reino. En seguida logré ganarme la confianza de Tindáreo y me presentó a una de sus hijas para que lográsemos empezar una amistad. Pero lo que vieron mis ojos, hizo que mi corazón parase y mi sangre se helara._

_- Esta en mi hija menor, Himeko, tenéis la misma edad así que no tendréis problemas en hablar- dijo el rey Tindáreo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Pero aunque quisiera, las palabras no salían de mi boca, no podía, estaba maravillado por la hermosura de la princesa, seguramente no fueron los reyes de Esparta sino los dioses con ayuda de Afrodita, quienes le dieron forma, para enamorar a cualquiera que logré verla, ya que resplandecía tanto por su belleza, que cegaba. Himeko no atinó a pronunciar palabra, solo saludo a mi padre Laertes, a mi, y dio media vuelta para desvanecerse por la cortina que tapaba la puerta._

_(…)_

_Me encontré a Himeko al atardecer, sentada sobre una roca cerca del recinto de los caballos, admirando el modo de moverse de esos magníficos animales que en Ítaca no se podían criar. Me encantaba su imponente complexión, la curva poderosa de su cuello, la armonía de sus movimientos, sus soberbios andares majestuosos, los grandes ojos húmedos, las crines que ondeaban al viento. De pronto la vi acercarse y traté de no mirarla. Comenzaba a pensar que quien la observase quedaría prisionero de ella y sería infeliz toda su vida._

_- Tú eres la princesa Chikane de Ítaca, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí- respondí sin volverme -, y tú eres Himeko de Esparta._

_- ¿Ya sabes que el rey Teseo de Atenas me ha pedido por esposa? Es ese guerrero de ahí montado en el caballo negro._

_- Ya lo veo_

_- Pero es demasiado viejo para mí._

_- El que desafió y gano al hombre-toro en el laberinto no será nunca viejo. ¿Tú qué has hecho en la vida? Nada. No eres más que una niñita bonita y no por mérito propio._

_Sonrió en vez de enrabiarse._

_- ¿Y te parece poco?_

_- No. Claro que no, pero…_

_- ¿Me pedirías por esposa, si pudieses?_

_- No._

_Se puso delante de mí y me miró fijamente con dureza._

_- ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Acaso no te aceptas por amar a una mujer? No soy tonta, princesa de Ítaca, me di cuenta._

_Salté con el rostro encendido._

_- Mi género o el tuyo me tiene sin cuidado y no te odio… No te pediría por esposa porque…_

_- ¿Por qué?- insistió._

_- Porque cuando los dioses hayan terminado de forjarte serás demasiado hermosa para amar a alguien que no seas tú misma. Y por eso creo que serás la perdición de muchos hombres._

_Los ojos de Himeko parecieron mudarse al amaranto, mientras los rayos del sol ascendían detrás de las cumbre del Taigeto. Un velo de melancolía se extendió por su semblante._

_- Estas cosas solo suceden por voluntad de los dioses- respondió -, nosotros somos simples mortales y no tenemos poder alguno. No soy mala, Chikane, y si pudieras quedarte me gustaría hablar contigo todos los días._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Del sol y de la noche, del odio y del amor, de la vida y de la muerte. Hay en tus ojos una luz que nunca he visto, ni siquiera en los de mis hermanos, que son muy apuestos. Envidio a la amante que llevarás a tu lecho a escondidas, que someterás en el lecho con la fuerza del amor, princesa de Ítaca. Adiós._

_Se disolvió en la luz del ocaso._

**Actualidad:**

* * *

><p>Se oyó llegar de la calle unas fuertes pisadas. Un grupo de hombres armados se acercaba.<p>

- Souma vuelve del consejo de guerra en el que todos le desprecian. Vete ya y no me olvides. Yo no te he traicionado.

Me puso unas vestiduras limpias y me estrechó en una abrazo que no había de olvidar nunca para el resto de mis días. Las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- seguí cuestionando.

- Porque es esto lo que soñé la noche antes de hacer mi elección: tú y yo, como amantes, en un hermosísimo lugar, en la intimidad de nuestra casa. Pensé que era una señal, un mensaje sobre mi futuro. Lo era, en efecto, pero no como yo imaginaba entonces. He aquí cómo los dioses me engañaron. Esta es mi visión de ese sueño y yo la he hecho realidad sin querer; solo ahora me doy cuenta. Maldito sea el dios que me la mandó, pues se mofó de una muchacha enamorada. No era ese mi destino, no. Mi destino era esta guerra espantosa, cruel, sangrienta, cuya verdadera finalidad sigue escapándoseme, pero que tanto gusta a los dioses… Y ahora vete, reina de Ítaca, que tu audacia no te pierda.

Me besó. Un largo, loco beso desesperado. Lleno de amor y lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la calle vestida con ropas de una noble, buscando la manera de salir de las murallas sin ser vista. Escalé por el muro, sorteé a los vigías, y descendí por el otro lado de la muralla, llevándome golpes y arañazos. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta el campamento, no sin antes ir a por mi armadura y mis armas, avisé a los guerreros de que se trataba de mi, a estas horas de la noche, podrían haberme confundido con el enemigo.<p>

Llegué a mi tienda no sin antes encontrarme a Aquiles, viendo el mar, contemplando esa extensa belleza, solo… puede que esté pensando en cuando volveremos a casa. No quise molestarlo así solo me quité la armadura me despojé de mis armas y me metí en el catre, pensando en cuando terminaría esta guerra, en todo lo que aun debíamos sufrir, en todo lo que dejé atrás, en esas murallas…

-¡Oh, diosa de los ojos glaucos, escucha mi plegaria!- dije en alto para que me escuchara- Guíame en mi lucha, en mi mente, en mi corazón… Ayuda a Himeko, que no le hagan daño, que no me olvide, que no deje de amarme…-mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse- Ayúdame a superar este dolor.

Y lloré, lloré como nunca he llorado, como un niño, lloré sabiendo que dejé mi sangre en esas murallas, mi alma en ese santuario, y mi corazón en esa estancia revestida de alabastro.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, ya se que me van a matar, pero es que estuve leyendo la Odisea y tenía que escribir algo de ello ^^, en cuanto puedo termino el capitulo 6 de The Princess pero de momento os dejo que os haya gustado este pequeño viaje en el tiempo que os he proporcionado, Os quiero! por favor dejar vuestras opiniones**

**gracias por leer, y mucho saludos a todos ^_^**


End file.
